fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the eighteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 24, 2018, succeeding Kira Kira Pretty Cure ☆ A La Mode! in its initial timeslot. The series is being directed by Hirakawa Akai and is also writing the story. The series' main motifs are gemstones, music, time, friendship, family, night (including the moon and stars). Synopsis :Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! episodes It all starts thirteen years ago, when a girl named Sekiei Kemutai is born. When she was young, all she wanted was to be a magical warrior, just as she saw on TV. The more she grew, the more her dream gets stronger, but when she was about eleven, she gave up of being a magic warrior for want to be a book author. She was also getting lazy and not having all that energy to fight evil. At the age of thirteen, on February 24, she ends up having her childhood dream come true as she has turned into a Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Smoky! And she really do not want to fight evil and now have to accept that she have that mission. Characters Pretty Cure is the main character who has three main passions: sleeping, eating and writing. Kemutai is usually called of 'Smoky' or 'Fumê'. She is lazy and loves eat that when she's bored she gets easily distracted and hates waking up. She also have a humorous and relaxed side to her personality with a tendency to make jokes even in the heat of battle. When she was young, all she wanted was to be a magical warrior, just as she saw on TV, but now she just want to be a book author and have infinity food. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is , her theme colour is brown. Antagonist is a merchant and user of dark magic. Kodokuro makes favors in exchange of money, as he is extremely greedy and do exactly everything for money. He has a daughter called Opheria who making the plains work, he always rejuvenates her to make her attractive to men, so he can get more money. He give powers for Sange and also for his commanders. is a young and polite lady. She is the Kodokuro's daughter who always rejuvenates her to make her attractive to men, so she can get more money. She is very quiet and most part of time is unhappy. She is polite and obeys without question. Her father makes her member of Sange's revenge plain, and her father gives to her the power of create Naiyas. She is styled in black and dark red. is a small demon who is Opheria's friend. Imp is very playful and loves do cruel things. He isn't too smart and can't understand what is good and what is bad. Imp also has the power of create Naiyas and is considered a commander. He is styled in purple. is a rebellious boy that held with him the Night Blade. He is known for be a swordman wearing black, as well as for his abilities with sword. Tsuky is fast and merciless, as well as very loyal. Tsuky was hired by Sange to be a commander, get the power of create Naiyas and developed a crush on Opheria. He is styled in black. is the father of the Six Jewelry Princesses. After finds out that Kemutai isn't his daughter, he get very angry and decides to have revenge against his old wife. After he destroy Moon Realm, he decides to destroy more planets, because he finds it fun. are the season's main monsters. They are created once some commander trap the victim's on a nightmare, and in a outside vision, the victim is in gray color and with the knee on the floor. Naiyas are giants black robots with a exoskeleton face with a red full moon on the chest. The name means 'infield' or 'diamond'. Mascots is the season's mascot. Quartz is a lion-like with the skin and mane in different shades of brown. Quartz is loyal and is always trying to convince Kemutai to fight the evil. Quartz end his sentences with "~mane". is a small version of Cure Smoky. She has the same personality as Kemutai, just want to sleep and eat. She comes from the same place as Quartz for helping Cure Smoky. Support Characters is the Kemutai's neighboring. She is a kind and smart girl with a simple life. She lives in a sweet-shop called "Sweet Day", which is located In front of Quartz Mangás. Kiyomi known about Kemutai's pretty cure alter-ego and keep it in secret. is the Kemutai's older brother. He is playful and carefree boy who cares a lot about his sister. He is very similar to Kemutai, in name, appearance and personality, what makes most part of the peoples thinks that they are twins. He, before moves to Tsukihara, lives in Tokyo with his sister. Kemui known about Kemutai's pretty cure alter-ego and keep it in secret. is a Kemutai friend. She is a famous pianist and singer who Kemutai once save the life, after this event, she decides to begin attend to Hiyamura Primary School. She known about Kemutai's pretty cure alter-ego and keep it in secret. Items The Starly Line is the Kemutai's main transformation device. It is a tablet-shaped device that Kemutai uses for transformation. The transformation is active once she insert the pendant of her necklace on it shouts out "Smoky★Star, Make the Magic!" The Nacklace is a silvery necklace with a golden star-shaped pendant. She can use it for transformation once she insert the pendant on the Starly Line shouts out "'Smoky★Star, Make the Magic!" The Ruby Whip is, obviously, a whip that she uses for combat. It has a cross-guard in the form of a yellow star. The lash is dark red and is divided into two different segments with spiked balls on the ends. Multiple shards of ruby are embedded on the main lash. Her whip has a red ruby as the pommel and the handle itself is scarlet. Locations Tsukihara is the season's primary setting. Tsukihara is located towards a mountain called Tsukiyama. There, the peoples loves the moon and also says that the nights are longer than the days. It also has the regional holiday "Moon's day" which falls on July 20. During the holiday, the peoples climb on Tsukiyama for have a better view of the stars and the moon, they also have a party. Hiyamura Primary School is the school that the characters attend to. Hiyamura is divided in the middle school and high school. The school has a library, a science laboratory and also the teachers' room. There also has canteen and a sports court. The school get more popular when Miko beings to attend to it. Quartz Mangás is the mangá shop that Kemutai's family owns. The store is mainly of red and white colour and you also can sells mangás created by yourself. Sweet Day is a sweet shop that Kiyomi's family owns. It's a normal store with a cute decoration with a lot of different and delicious sweets and desserts. It is located in front of Quartz Mangás. Moon Realm is the season's main kingdom. There is the Quartz and Fumêzinha's home place. Trivia Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure!/Trivia *This is the first season to have just one cure. **This also is the first season without a pink cure and with a brown cure. *This is the second season to have gemstones as main motfit. *This is the first season with episodes without fight. *Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! is the second season with a lion-like fairy after Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Akimichi Lydia Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Crystal★Quartz Pretty Cure! Category:S★Q! Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries